


Stargazing

by BotCp



Series: Alexei's fanfics [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alexei is a good boy, Cuddling, Fluff, Holding Hands, Love, Meteor Rain, Multi, One Shot, Romance, Scientist!Reader, Stargazing, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotCp/pseuds/BotCp
Summary: Alexei has a surprise for you (GenderNeutral!Reader)





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend there isn't a bunch of high-trained guards that would probably prevent the scientist to get out of the subterranean labs ok

It was risky and slightly reckless. You two would be in so much trouble if you were caught but the adrenaline flowing through your veins just made everything better, and you found yourself eager for whatever Alexei wanted to show you.

The night breeze of the woods made your entire body shiver, it was indeed a cold night. But the comfort of Alexei’s hand holding yours made your entire body warm.

Some minutes passed by as you let him lead you for whenever he wanted to go, you asked yourself what was so important that made him wake you in the middle of the night and sneak out the security labs.

Not that you weren’t excited for it, gosh, you were.

He guided you to the top of a hill and asked you to sit on the grass.

“ **I believe here it the perfect spot** ” He said as he sat beside you

“ **Perfect spot for…?** ” You raised an eyebrow to him.

“ **You will see** ” He smiled.

His adorable smile made you chuckle, sometimes Alexei didn’t look like that serious scientist that he was when he was in the General’s presence, when he was with you, he was always an adorable man that like to hold your hand and blushes whenever you smile at him.

When you were about to speak again, you saw him smiling at the sky. You looked up and saw what he was so expectant about.

The deep blue of the sky was now contrasting with tiny white lines in movement. It looked like stars dancing in the cold of the sky. A beautiful and completely natural phenomenon happening right in front of you. Completely mesmerizing. A meteor rain.

“ **I know your birthday is in a week but… I wanted to give my present early** ” He took your hand and laughed at your elated expression.

“ **Oh… Alexei** ” You gave him an excited smile and kept looking at the sky “ **It is so beautiful** ”

The wind flew again, and you remembered it was a very chilly night. Your entire body felt cold and you hugged your legs to seek warmth.

“ **You look like you’re freezing**. **Are you cold?** ” He touched your arm “ **You’re shaking… Come here** ” He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you into a warm, comforting embrace. You could hear his fast heartbeat with your ear so close to his chest and his breath in your hair “ **There. All warm now** ”

Your gaze fell from the sky to look at his eyes “ **You always do that** ” You smiled “ **You always warm me up** ”

Closing the distance between you, your lips brushing lightly against his in a chaste kiss. Then you kissed his cheek, his nose and under his eye. His hands massaged the small of your back as he leaned into another kiss on the lips.

You parted when the air was needed, and even in the dark, you could see that his cheeks went pink (probably yours too). He smiled shyly and cupped your cheek “ **Always a pleasure** ”


End file.
